


Switch Hands

by angelus2hot



Category: The Six Million Dollar Man
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mention of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve worries about his new hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Switch Hands  
>  **Fandom:** Six Million Dollar Man  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Steve Austin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Steve worries about his new hand.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

It was the last thing he wanted to do but with a huge sigh of resignation Steve opened his eyes.

Doctor Wells quickly leaned over, checking for signs of rejection. “How are you feeling?”

Steve only glared at the doctor. “You should’ve let me die.”

“Why? You’ll be able to hold a woman in your arms again.”

“But I could hurt her now.” 

“Why would you hurt...” At the embarrassed look on Steve’s face the doctor turned red too. “Oh.” He cleared his throat before he whispered, “You’ll just have to learn to spank softer... either that or switch hands.”


End file.
